The Guardian
by DaisyBell2
Summary: Bella is a mom who's child is dying. Bella finds a journal belonging to a tormented "monster" named Edward Cullen. Bella is soon thrust into a world she never knew existed when she meet Dr.Edward Cullen who just may be the answer to her prayers full sum-
1. Prologue

********************

**Okay, so I wrote this story for "One Picture is Worth a Thousand Words" Contest in which I have to write a story based off a picture I was provided. (The Link for the picture is on my profile if you want to see it!)**

The picture I got took me _days _to come up with a story that incorperates all of the elements in the picture and this was the best I could come up with so I hope it works!

****

**"A picture is worth a thousand words"  
Title: The Guardian  
Summary: Bella is the single mother of daughter Katie who is dying of cancer. One day, Bella is at the library when she finds a journal belonging to a tormented "monster" named Edward Cullen. Bella is soon thrust into a world she never knew existed when she meets Katie's doctor, Edward Cullen, who may just be the answer to her prayers.  
Author(s): DaisyBell2 (previously DaniCullen426)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward, Bella, Papa C, or anyone else. But I do own Katie, so I call no taking her!**

**

* * *

**

The Guardian

Prologue

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The droid droned on. It was always the same tune, the same story. Just a constant _Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The feeling of helplessness is the worst emotion anyone can emit. Forced to watch from the sidelines, I sat benched in the uncomfortable wood chair, blue plastic cushions lining the backrest and seat.

Many thought I was crazy, suffering from post traumatic stress. What they didn't realize was that she was my second chance at life. She gave me hope.

Now my life laid motionless in bed, a large tube emerging from her tiny, rose lips. Her blonde curls feathered out on the pillow, her beautiful brown eyes, my eyes, were hidden beneath purple eyelids. Her soft breaths were drown out by the constant moan of her guardian. I didn't mind the noise, it meant her heart was beating. It meant that she was alive.

The moment the silence overtakes her, it will claim me as well.

**

* * *

**

**Check out the picture to get a better idea of what I'm working with**

**and the story can be no longer then 15,000 words so it can't be as detailed as I would like.**

**I hope you like it! review please!**

**P.S.-Picture of Katie on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 1

********************

**Okay, so I wrote this story for "One Picture is Worth a Thousand Words" Contest in which I have to write a story based off a picture I was provided. (The Link for the picture is on my profile if you want to see it!)**

The picture I got took me _days _to come up with a story that incorperates all of the elements in the picture and this was the best I could come up with so I hope it works!

****

**"A picture is worth a thousand words"  
Title: The Guardian  
Summary: Bella is the single mother of daughter Katie who is dying of cancer. One day, Bella is at the library when she finds a journal belonging to a tormented "monster" named Edward Cullen. Bella is soon thrust into a world she never knew existed when she meets Katie's doctor, Edward Cullen, who may just be the answer to her prayers.  
Author(s): DaisyBell2 (previously DaniCullen426)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward, Bella, Papa C, or anyone else. But I do own Katie, so I call no taking her!**

**

* * *

**

"Bella?" A soft hand jostled my shoulder, rattling me awake. I opened my eyes to see Angela, one of the nurses, kneeling next to the chair.

Angela was the first nurse I met here. Her disposition was sweet, caring, and empathic. Her long raven hair was usually swept into a beat ponytail. A pair of crystal eyes lay hidden behind pink glasses which always matched her fuschia scrubs Angela had become my savior; she comforted me, reassured me, and listened to every concern, fear, or mundane story I voiced. She had become one of my closet friends. I repeatedly thanked God for blessing me with her.

"Oh, Angela, is everything okay?" Panic rose in my throat.

"Yes, Katie is fine. It's you I'm worried about. You need to go home and get some sleep." I shook my head.

"I can't leave her, Ang." Angela took a deep breath.

"Bella, you've barely slept. I can see you getting thinner each day. It's been two weeks since you were outside in the fresh air. At least go take a walk or something. There's a book sale at the library two blocks from here." I offered a small smile at her generosity. The idea was tempting, very tempting. I had brought five books with me but I had finished them last week. I was in desperate need of entertainment. Believe it or not, sitting in a hospital room for two straight weeks can be a bit dull. But fear kept me grounded, fear that the minute I left, I would lose her forever.

As if reading my mind, Angela spoke up. "Don't worry, I'll watch over her for you. I promise nothing will happen when you're gone." She saluted two fingers, imitating a boy scout. I chuckled at her silly antics.

"Promise?" I looked down at her with bog eyes. Angela pushed herself up, smiling.

"Promise."

As I wandered through the barracks of the library, my fingers brushing along the rugged book bindings, inhaling the worn pages of timeless classics, memories of my days at Princeton flooded my mind. I use to spend hours in the confines of the library, rigorously studying for my English degree. When I think back, I remembered the disappointment I felt when I suspected Professor Volturi only passed me out of sympathy. When graduation had rolled around, this knowledge infuriated me. I felt like everything I had worked so hard for was now all being handed to me on a silver platter just because luck had dealt me a bad hand. It took everything Charlie had to convince me to walk across that stage and accept my diploma .

Four years later I could care less about that "pity pass" as I enjoyed referring it to. With my degree, I was able to earn a stable job as a journalist for the Life section of The Boston Globe, come to live under a profitable salary, and enjoy the comforts of my two story cottage (thanks to Jake's magical restoration abilities.) An added bonus was the excellent family heath care plan.

So lost in thought, my foot caught on a book cart and I stumbled into the nearest shelf, a rainfall of books pelting my body.

"Just great." I mumbled, rubbing my sore head and kneeling down to place the mispositioned books back in their original places.

As I collected the books, I noticed that one had no information on the cover or bidding. I opened the book, shocked to find, in lieu of of text, writing. Beautiful calligraphy scrawled across the age stained pages in, what looked to be, either a fine ball point pen or possibly an ink-dipped quill feather. My eyes wandered to the top right corner of the page, finding what I was looking for; a date.

_Seventeenth of October-Eighteen hundred and sixty-nine._

I paused. In my hands was a hundred and...forty-one year old journal. Questions buzzed through my mind like tea cups at a Mad Hatter's tea party; How did the journal get here? Was anyone aware of its existence? What stories lay within? What do I do with it-put it back or buy it? Of course my curiosity got the better of me as I strode to the front desk, book in hand.

An older woman with curled grey hair wildly sitting in a bun on top of her head and white, angled glasses perched on her upright nose, her sky blue blouse matching her eyes, sat at the desk, watching some soap opera on a small t.v.

"Hello." I smile, placing the book on the counter. The woman, Nancy, her name tag read, glanced briefly at me, then the book, before returning once more to the television screen.

"Classic books are three dollars." She informed my monotonously. I reached into my purse and fished three singles from my wallet, placing them in her awaiting palm.

"Thanks." The woman nodded, her eyes never leaving the screen. I picked up the journal and exited the library.

The sun shone high on this warm June day. This had been my first time outside the hospital since Katie had been admitted. I took a seat on a nearby bench, allowing my skin to soak up some much needed vitamin D.

I opened the journal, carefully letting the cover fall against my lap, to the first page, excitement tingling my every nerve.

_Seventeenth of October-Eighteen hundred and sixty-nine_

_ I can no longer bear to look at my reflection, to see the monster I've become, the monster I am. My mother, Elizabeth Hope Mason, always encouraged journaling, believing that expressing emotions into words was "therapeutic." I cannot say I agree, but for her, I shall try._

_ Not long ago I was Edward Mason, son of Edward Mason Senior, most sought after lawyer in Chicago, and his wife, the wonderful Elizabeth Hope Mason. I came from a well respected and affluent family. I had graduated with a degree in medicine from Harvard and had begun work at Linden and Hardy Private Medical Practice, earning a hefty starting income of eleven-thousand two hundred dollars. I was courting the beautiful Rebecca Karp. Her emerald eyes glistened in the high noon sun. Her auburn hair was always neatly tucked into a bun. Her smile was large and bright. Her cheeks and lips were the same hue of rose. She was short in stature but large in spirit; always laughing, never passing an opportunity to dance, and had a passion for adventure._

_ But now everything is gone. All because of that despicable creature. _

_ I still have yet to decide if this fate is better then death._

_ If Carlisle not had heard the feeding, I would have died, I should have died, that night. Yet here I sit, the terrible images of my sin replaying through my mind in perfect clarity, their thoughts screaming out in pain and terror, writing in this journal as the lonely, tormented, Edward Cullen, with one question on my mind; Is it better to die a good man or live as a monster?_

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. So much information yet so many mysteries packed into that one entry. It left me intrigued but baffled. This journal was the epitome of paradoxes.

I glanced down at my watch. I had been gone for an hour. I quickly gathered my things and rushed back to my baby.

**

* * *

**

**And so it begins! How did you like it? Good insight and introduction to the "monster" that is Edward Cullen?**


	3. Chapter 2

********************

**Okay, so I wrote this story for "One Picture is Worth a Thousand Words" Contest in which I have to write a story based off a picture I was provided. (The Link for the picture is on my profile if you want to see it!)**

The picture I got took me _days _to come up with a story that incorperates all of the elements in the picture and this was the best I could come up with so I hope it works!

****

**"A picture is worth a thousand words"  
Title: The Guardian  
Summary: Bella is the single mother of daughter Katie who is dying of cancer. One day, Bella is at the library when she finds a journal belonging to a tormented "monster" named Edward Cullen. Bella is soon thrust into a world she never knew existed when she meets Katie's doctor, Edward Cullen, who may just be the answer to her prayers.  
Author(s): DaisyBell2 (previously DaniCullen426)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward, Bella, Papa C, or anyone else. But I do own Katie, so I call no taking her!**

**Okay, here is where the fun begins!**

**Its a long chapter but its VERY INTERESTING! I promise!**

**

* * *

**

"Find anything good?" Angela questioned as she checked Katie's vitals.

I was once again situated in my usual spot, the only difference was that the journal was nestled under my arm.

"Yeah, I found a really interesting book." Angela nodded her head in approval.

"Good." Angela scribbled something down on the clipboard before placing it back in its original position and headed for the door. "Oh," Angela paused in the doorway, "Katie is being assigned a new doctor. A very cute, _single _doctor." She winked then disappeared before I had time to respond.

I chuckled, shaking my head, sarcastically thinking, _Yeah, cause a man is _**_exactly _**_what I need right now._

I reached for the journal, looking to pass the time, when a soft knock disturbed the usual melody of the room.

I lifted my gaze to see a man, probably about my age, standing where Angela had been moment ago. He was tall, almost reaching the top of the door frame. His hair, the tips brushing across his forehead, was an unusual shade; a culmination of brown and gold, that I could only describe as bronze. His figure was lanky yet I could make out slight muscle definition. The complexion of his skin was pale, a hue of alabaster, the could rival that of an albino. What caught my attention more then any other of his attributes were his golden eyes. Never before had I seen eyes like his. His presence was hypnotic.

"Hello," His voice escaped his smooth lips like flowing velvet, "I'm Doctor Edward Cullen, I'm going to be Catherine's doctor."

Edward Cullen. I did a double take at the gorgeous man standing in the doorway; his posture tall, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and slight confusion.

My mind flashed back to the journal; _Yet here I sit, the terrible images of my sin replaying through my mind in perfect clarity, their thoughts screaming out in pain and terror, writing in this journal as the lonely, tormented, Edward Cullen, with one question on my mind; Is it better to die a good man or live as a monster?_

There must be a relation of some sort, right? This was just to strange.

My wandering, contemplating mind was thrust back into reality by the soft calling of my name.

"Are you okay Miss Swan?" Edward had already entered the room and was standing at Katie's bedside, doing whatever it was doctors do.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired. And please, call me Bella." I offered a soft smile. The words of the journal rang through my mind. _Live as a monster._

My imagination ran wild with thoughts of immortality and other supernatural qualities while the cognitive part of my brain slapped my imagination across the face, slapping common sense into her. There was no such things as monsters, or everlasting life, or anything else. I was just exhausted. Exhaustion usually caused a temporary insanity.

I watched as his slender pale hands ran over Katie's motionless body, wary of his every move.

My father, Charlie, Chief of Police of the quiet town of Forks, Washington, told me stories of his "gut feeling."

"When something don't feel right, its probably cause it ain't. Always trust your gut. Its your voice of reason in a cloud of confusion. It can save your life one day." He nodded curtly, returning to the newspaper.

Something inside me told me to avoid Edward, that there was something about him, something dangerous. It was human instant, to be wary of harmful entities. Every hair on my neck and arms was raised, the silent alarms warning me to keep my distance. Yet I allowed him to examine my daughter.

"Well, it looks like has been no change in her condition. We can increase the chemotherapy, but I'm not sure if it will help much." All I could do was nod. Unfortunately I had heard this before, so that harsh reality wasn't as severe, though still present.

Edward straightened up and headed for the door. "Um, Doctor Cullen." I called after him. Edward paused and turned back towards me.

"Yes?"

"I was curious why Katie was assigned a new doctor." Doctor Ivan Hudson had been Katie's resident since we had arrived. He was an older man, in his late fifties, with a balding head and round features. He wasn't very personal, but from what I could tell, he was a good doctor.

"Doctor Hudson has requested personal time off. And though I am young, I can assure you I am very thorough and I am very well informed about leukemia though my speciality is regulatory and family medicine. I can assure you, Bella, that Katie is in safe hands." I nodded, offering him a soft smile.

"Thank you." I all but whispered, but it seemed he heard me.

His foot was a step outside the room when a small moan escaped the bed. My head shot towards Katie, her figure shifting under the blue blankets. I jumped from the chair, the journal falling to the fall, and ran to the bedside.

"Katie, baby, please open your eyes. Do it for mommy." I cooed. Edward appeared across from me, his eyes on the monitors.

A tear slide down my face as I gazed into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Her little eyes fluttered, her long lashes brushing her cheeks.

"Mommy?" She squeaked out.

"Yeah baby. I'm right here." I cried, holding onto her fragile figure.

I looked up at Edward. Every part of my body warned me against him, but the moment he enters the room, my comatose daughter awakens. All I could think as I looked into his golden eyes was that he was our guardian angel.

"Everything appears to be normal." Edward noted. He slide the stethoscope from his neck and placed the chest-piece over her heard.

"Katie, my name is Edward. I'm a doctor. Can you take a real big breath for me?" Katie nodded and inhaled a gust of breath, blowing it all out her nose. She repeated this several times as Edward glided the stereoscope across various parts of her body.

"Well, she seems to be fine. Her respiratory is normal. She is awake and alert. I'' have Angela come in soon to take the supplements IV out and put her on a solid food diet." Edward backed away from the bed and turned on his heel to leave. I turned to glance over my shoulder, not hearing the exiting footsteps, to find he was still in the room, his amber eyes transfixed on the fallen journal.

Recognition flashed through his eyes, adding to the enigma that is Edward Cullen.

"Are you okay Doctor Cullen?" I asked skeptically, momentarily leaving Katie's bedside, cautiously approaching him.

"Where did you get that?" His eyes buzzed from the journal to me.

"I bought it at the local library. They were having a book sale." I decided to push my luck, to see how much I could get out of him. "It's very interesting, actually. It's not a book, it's a journal. It belonged to a young man from eighteen-sixty-seven. It's very interesting." Edward didn't say anything. His body was rigid. I decided to go on. "Actually, come to think of it, I think the journal belonged to a man named Edward. And you'll never guess his last name." I paused, searching for a reaction. "It's-"

Before I had time to pronounce the name Edward, moving faster then humanly possible, bolted out the door, disappearing out the corridor. I swore under my breath.

I had gotten the reaction I was looking for. Of course, I had first assumed the journal to have belonged to a relative of his, but now, it was clearly obvious something else, something perhaps, as much as I did not want to believe, supernatural was taking place.

My thoughts were brought back to real life as Katie's soprano voice called me back.

"I'm here baby." I returned to Katie's side and took her tiny hand in mine.

"Mommy, what's going on." Her tender voice nearly broke my heart.

"While sweetie, you're sick. We're at the hospital so they can make you all better. We might be here a while, but it will help." The sweetest smile broke across her gentle face.

"Okay mommy." Her mouth opened wide, forming a misshaped "O". I halfheartedly laughed.

"Maybe you should close your eyes sweetie, you seem tired." Katie nodded her curly blonde head and allowed her eyes to flutter close.

I sighed a breath of relief. We may have won that battle but the war was far from over. Katie still had a massive amount of chemotherapy, several operations, and rehabilitation to endure. Even through it all, there was still doubt that she would live. Medicine could only do so much.

I thought back to Edward, how I had referred to him as our guardian angel. Before Katie had gotten sick, I had always been agnostic. Never true believing but not doubting. The minute Katie admitted I took to the hospital's chapel and stared at the crucifix with tears pouring from my eyes for hours, begging God, or any other spiritual being up there, to help Katie recover. I had never done anything too bad in my life, the usual sins, but nothing more. I had to endure traumas that only a few could understand. I had always been a hard, honest worker, offering my help where it was needed. Before I had gotten pregnant with Katie, I use to volunteer on a weekly basis at the local soup kitchen. I questioned whoever was up there why they were doing this to me, taking me life from me, _killing _me. When I recovered from my initial hysterics, I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Instead of complaining or bargaining, I prayed, prayed that someone would come and help us, a guardian angel to protect us.

Part of me believed that Edward could actually be the miracle I had prayed for but there was still that feeling in the pit of my stomach that screamed to me to avoid him. How could I avoid the man who was keeping my daughter alive.

The simple answer was, I couldn't.

**

* * *

**

**How did you like Edward's reaction? Good? Bella's hot on the trail and she's not backing down.**

**And that entire last monologue is where I got the title from :)**

**Please comment leaving advice and what you liked and didn't like so I can better it before final submission! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

********************

**Okay, so I wrote this story for "One Picture is Worth a Thousand Words" Contest in which I have to write a story based off a picture I was provided. (The Link for the picture is on my profile if you want to see it!)**

The picture I got took me _days _to come up with a story that incorperates all of the elements in the picture and this was the best I could come up with so I hope it works!

****

**"A picture is worth a thousand words"  
Title: The Guardian  
Summary: Bella is the single mother of daughter Katie who is dying of cancer. One day, Bella is at the library when she finds a journal belonging to a tormented "monster" named Edward Cullen. Bella is soon thrust into a world she never knew existed when she meets Katie's doctor, Edward Cullen, who may just be the answer to her prayers.  
Author(s): DaisyBell2 (previously DaniCullen426)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward, Bella, Papa C, or anyone else. But I do own Katie, so I call no taking her!**

I had the worst time writing this chapter! I really hope it came out okay!

Comment Advice and Thoughts in a review please :)

Oh, Carlisle and Edward are "brothers" because Edward is 25 (forever), Bella is 24, Katie is 4, and Carlisle is in his late 30s. I had to change things around. Sorry for the confusion.

**

* * *

**

"What's Doctor Cullen's story?" I questioned Angela as she began the removal of IVs.

"I don't really know, no one does. I just know he moved her from Alaska with his family. His brother, Carlisle, works here as well. A family of doctors." Angela joked. I forced a smile, to intrigued to find humor in the situation. "Why? You interested?" Angela raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm just curious as to who is taking care of me daughter." I stated simply. Angela rolled her eyes.

"You didn't ask about Doctor Hudson." Angela smirked. I glared and, immaturely, stuck out my tongue.

"Mommy! That's not nice!" Katie scolded. I chuckled, flashing back to my childhood.

Renee was a wonderful mother, don't get me wrong, but I had always felt like the roles had been reversed, like I was the mother and she was the child. And here I was, a grown woman of twenty-four, a mother, and I was being chided by my four year old daughter.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Angela." Angela laughed but accepted, for Katie's sake.

After Angela had left and Katie had fallen into a peaceful slumber, I decided to crack open the journal.

_Ninth of November-Eighteen hundred and sixty-nine_

_ The calling is becoming overwhelming. The fire in my throat needs to be quenched. It is becoming unbearable. I am not sure if I can bring myself to take an innocent life. Though I know if I allow my instincts to consume me, I shall find the task quite easy. If I do give myself over to the monster within, I will not take am innocent life. The lives I feed off of shall be the lowest of the low, the ones who do not deserve to live. My selfish actions will help others, hopefully. Carlisle will be throughly disappointed in me. He has never feed off a human. I envy him, his self control. He can be around humans, interact in society, and is able to work in hospitals, with open wounds and spilt blood, and is not affected in anyway. Carlisle, being modest, says its his two-hundred plus years of this lifestyle, but when I ask him about when he was first turned, he said he never once thought about taking a human life, of feeding on human blood, on releasing the monster that trashes within. I do. These thoughts, these cravings plague my mind everyday. Tempting me, teasing me. Tearing down my willpower with each sunrise. I do not know how much longer I can fight this losing battle._

I shut the book, the soft "thump" of pages colliding echoed through the silent room. I took deep, calming breaths, _trying _to sooth my frazzled nerves as the inked words sunk in.

I knew I was being reeled into a world in which I didn't belong, a world that _shouldn't _exist, yet it did.

I felt the white walls begin to close in, the air supply diminishing, leaving me gasping for air. The large hospital room had suddenly collapsed into a confined prison cell. I needed to escape.

I quickly rose from my chair, allowing my feet to carry me as quickly, and steadily, as they could through the door. The hallways were endless corridors, a labyrinth of tacky floral wallpaper.

The words echoed through my mind, banging on my brain as it desperately tried to comprehend it all.

So caught up in my thoughts, I failed to notice the object in front of me, thoroughly running right into it. I groaned as pain shook my entire body.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice questioned. I looked up to see the victim of my carelessness, his tender golden eyes looking down with concern. For a moment, I thought the strong pair of arms holding me upright was Edward, but the slick blond hair and tender feature told me otherwise. He looked very similar to Edward; the same exotic hue of amber eyes, the chalky complexion of his skin, the defined features.

"Miss?" He questioned again, probably wondering if I had escaped from the mental ward as I failed to answer his simple question.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I'm fine. I'm really sorry about running into you, I was caught up in my thoughts." A gentle smiled tugged at his lips.

"It's okay." He released his grip on my arms and grabbed a clipboard off the nearby nurses' station. He had turned to leave when I called out to him.

"Yes?"

"By any chance are you related to Doctor Edward Cullen?" A soft chuckled vibrated deep within his throat.

"Yes, I'm his brother, Carlisle." I nodded, remember the journal mentioning a Carlisle. This only confirmed my suspicions of Edward. "I heard your daughter awoke from her coma." Carlisle commented, trying to make light conversation.

"Yes, thankfully."

"Well I hope she gets better." He offered a sincere smile.

"Me too."

As I wandered the clustered corridors Massachusetts General Hospital, my mind was ablaze with information. Everything was coming together, the pieces of the puzzle set and the picture clear.

I found myself wandering the abandoned parking garage, how I got here, I wasn't sure. My mind was focused on so many different things my feet walked without knowledge.

I sighed in frustration as I looked around the level, searching the dark corridors for an exit. My flip flops echoed through garage as I wandered across the floor.

I stopped in the middle of the garage, sighing in frustration. Only I couldn't figure my way out of somewhere I got myself into.

I was ready to turn in another direction when the screeching of tires alerted me I was no longer alone.

My body froze as the pair of headlights surged towards me. It seemed like every slowed down as my brain processed what was about to happen. Of all the ways I thought I was going to die, I never figured it would be like this, while my daughter lay dying several floors above me.

I shut my eyes, preparing myself from the impact. The force was hard as it surged my across the lot, the only problem was the collision came from my right, instead of in front of me. My body crashed onto the cool cement, the force seeming to be cushioned. I was aware of the weight on top of me, a firm arm wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and gazed into the golden eyes of Doctor Cullen.

"Edward?" I slowly lifted myself from the ground, his body mirroring mine as he separated from me.

"Are you okay?" His question brought a pang to my head. I reached my hand up to rub my back temple.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, my eyes scouring the quiet corridors, searching for where he could have possibly come from.

"You're lying." He stared at me intently.

"Where did you come from?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"I was at my car and I saw you." He stated simply, as if it was the answer to two plus two.

"Even so, there is no way you could have gotten to me that fast." I challenged. His lips formed a hard line.

"I think you hit your head." He quickly changed the subject. I pursed my lips.

"Which car is yours, Doctor Cullen?" I questioned with a tone of light sarcasm.

"That one." Edward motioned over his shoulder, indicating no specific car.

"Which one?" I questioned again, a smirk playing on my lips. Edward glared at me but didn't respond. The arm which held my waist hoisted my off the ground, pulling me up alongside Edward.

"I think someone should check you out." His voice was low as his eyes wandered around my skull, looking for something to be wrong.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"I insist." He growled.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in the emergency room, a blue cloth separating me from a screaming, thrashing man suffering from withdrawal. Lovely.

"Miss Swan, how are we feeling?" Carlisle asked as he picked up a clipboard that hung off the edge of the bed I was forced to wait on.

"Annoyed." I mumbled, but apparently I spoke louder then I thought since Carlisle stifled a laugh. "I'm fine. Your brother is overreacting." This time a strong laugh escaped Carlisle.

"He was just concerned." Carlisle took a small flashlight from the breast pocket on his coat and shined it in my eyes. I hummed in agreement, though I think his rationalization went beyond concern.

As Carlisle poked and probed, I decided to see how much information I could get out of him.

"So," I carried out the "O," "is there any other doctors in your family?" I mused as Carlisle continued his examination.

"No, just Edward and myself." I nodded as his hand traveled across my forehead, my eyes catching a gold shimmer in the florescent light.

"What does your wife do?" A soft smile spread over Carlisle's features.

"My wife doesn't officially work, but she enjoys designing and decorating homes." I could hear the pride in his voice as he spoke of his wife.

"Is it just you and Edward?"

"No, there's several of us. We have a younger sister, Alice, and her husband Jasper, and another brother, Emmett, who is married to Jasper's sister, Rosalie." I didn't miss that Edward was left out of that equation.

"So Edward is the only one not married?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. A brief flash of pain crossed Carlisle's tender features.

"No, Edward is the only one alone." I could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke of his brother's solitude.

Carlisle finished the examination, finding nothing wrong with me, besides fatigue and malnutrition, and signed my release papers.

As I wandered through the hospital corridors, I spotted a flop of messy, bronze hair.

"Doctor Cullen!" I called out, jogging towards the end of the hallway to catch up to him. I almost ran straight into him if he had not caught me.

"Yes?" I could hear a slight annoyance in his voice as he placed me steadily on my feet.

"I think we need to talk." I demanded.

"Is this about Katie?" I shook my head. He took a deep breath. "If this is about what happened in the parking garage, you should probably move on. I told you I was next to you, you hit your head, end of story." He sneered, turning to leave, but I caught his arm, forcing him to face me once more.

"First off, my head is fine. Your brother examined me so if you don't trust his word you can take it up with him. And secondly, this isn't only about what happened in the parking garage, I want to know about your journal." Shock crossed his face so fast I almost missed it.

"Excuse me?" He snapped.

"The journal. The one that I bought from the library. I know." His eyes narrowed into slits. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a nearby closet, slamming shut the door and flipping on a light switch.

"Listen Miss Swan," He spoke with venom, "I don't what you're playing at, but it stops here."

"I'm not _playing _at anything." I spoke with strength, not allowing his threatening demeanor to scare me off. "I just want answers."

"Why can't you just say 'Thank you' and move on? Is it not enough that I saved your life." I pursed my lips, accepting the fact that he had a valid point, but it didn't matter, I would not back down.

"No, and until I get answers I'm not sure if I want you treating my daughter after what I've read. I know that journal belongs to you. I know something supernatural is going on here. I think its about time you start telling the truth." He took a deep breath, walking through the aisles of medical supplies, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What _exactly _have you read?" He demanded.

"I've read enough to know that you and the owner of that journal are one in the same. I also know that there's something different about you. I don't know exactly what it, my mind is still trying to wrap around the idea of you being something other then human." I took a deep breath, steadying my trembling limbs,

"What are you?" I finally found the nerve to ask.

His eyes narrowed into slits as he took several strides until stopping only an inch from me. I felt the breath catch in my throat.

"You want to know what I am?" His voice was harsh, pure venom laced every word. I suddenly couldn't find my voice, so I gulped and nodded.

"I may be a monster, Bella, but I try my best not to be. I do as much as I can for people like you and your daughter, to make up for all the mistakes I've made. And yes, the journal did belong to me, but that was a long time ago. If you don't want me treating your daughter, I understand, but just because I've made mistakes in the past doesn't mean I haven't learned from them." His voice was sharp as he defended himself and I instantly felt guilty for what I previously said.

"So, just say the word, and you'll have a new doctor by morning." He turned on his heel to leave when, without thinking, my arm stretched out and grabbed his wrist, effectively bringing him to a halt.

"I don't want a new doctor." I took a deep breath. "I know this may sound strange, but I think you're the answer I've been praying for." He scoffed a laugh as turned back to me, pinning me against a shelf, his arms on either side of my head.

"If you think I'm some kind of angel, don't." His cool, intoxicating breath fanned across my face.

"Why not?" I spoke through a ragged breath.

"You've read my journal, you should understand." He stated simply, pushing away from the shelf.

"Good day Miss Swan." He spoke with easy as he exited the closet, leaving me breathless and stupefied.

**

* * *

**

**Good, Bad? I couldn't decide on how Bella should confront him and this was the best I could come up with. I hope its okay!**

**Thoughts? Comments? Review Please!**

**And yes, I _had _to add a rescue scene, it makes everything more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 4

********************

********************

**"A picture is worth a thousand words"**

****

**Title: The Guardian  
Summary: Bella is the single mother of daughter Katie who is dying of cancer. One day, Bella is at the library when she finds a journal belonging to a tormented "monster" named Edward Cullen. Bella is soon thrust into a world she never knew existed when she meets Katie's doctor, Edward Cullen, who may just be the answer to her prayers.  
Author(s): DaisyBell2 (previously DaniCullen426)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Edward, Bella, Papa C, or anyone else. But I do own Katie, so I call no taking her!**

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! IT GIVES ME SO MUCH MOTIVATION!

SO I GOT THIS IDEA FROM ONE OF MY READERS, HistoryInTheMaking, TO GET TO KNOW THE READERS

SO,

1. FAVORITE COLOR

2. FAVORITE SCHOOL SUBJECT

3. FAVORITE CANDY

**

* * *

**

Edward Cullen had to be the most infuriating person I had ever met in my life! I paced back and forth through the room with these thoughts buzzing through my head, replaying the scene that took place some hours ago.

A knock interrupted my furious thoughts. "What?" I screeched, looking towards the door to see a frightened Angela.

"Um, Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked hesitantly as she took careful steps inside the room. I tugged on my hair before falling into my usual chair with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just frustrated."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Angela chuckled as she did her routine check up on Katie.

"So anything new with you Ang?" I was in desperate need of a distraction.

"Well," She held out the word like a schoolgirl with a secret, "remember the guy Ben I was telling you about?" I nodded. The new surgeon Ben something or whatever. I knew Angela was sweet on him. "He asked me out!" Her face lit up like the Rockefeller Christmas tree.

"Ang, that's great." We chatted for a little while longer before Angela had to tend to other patients, leaving me with the quiet breaths of Katie and the pulsing heart monitor.

Hours slowly passed by. Katie had woken up, but the medication she's on makes her drowsy, thus creating long, quiet hours to myself with nothing to do but think, worry, and pray.

As the days past, Katie's beautiful curls began to fall out one by one, a result of the chemotherapy. Her beautiful sun-kissed skin slowly lost its tint under the obnoxious florescent lights. Her fragile body grew more and more frail as she could no longer keep food down. All I could do was sit back and watch my daughter decay.

Edward hadn't come around the last few days. His replacement, Doctor Ali Shaw, who always wore scrubs with a different cartoon on them each day and carried around balloons, blowing them up for any child who wanted one, her sleek ,raven hair and big, brown doe eyes, said he and Carlisle both took a week of vacation. I couldn't blame them; the sun was shining brighter then it had all year and the weatherman said the temperature was in the high nineties each day.

Ever since Edward had left, Katie had made no improvement, she had only been growing worse.

Deep down, I knew Edward's "vacation" had to do with me. Whatever his secret was, I was a liability, the person who could ruin everything for him. The problem was I needed him, _Katie _needed him.

I glanced at the journal, sitting lone on the window still. I took a deep breath and stood from the chair, walking over to the window still and picking up the journal, placing it in my purse.

As I walked through the hallway, I passed Angela, who agreed to keep an eye on Katie while I was gone and would call me if she woke up or if there was a change at all. I thanked her profusely and carried on my way out onto the busy streets of Boston.

The hot sun beat ruthlessly down on my navy shirt, causing my hand to become a makeshift fan. I continued down the street until I found what I had been searching for, a phone booth. I patiently waited as an elderly woman gossiped up a storm to her friend before finally placing the phone on the hook and exiting the glass booth. I gave her a slight smile as I slid past her and entered the cubicle. I pulled the hanging phone book on top of the phone, making it easier to read. I flipped open the heavy "Massachusetts State Directory," turning to the "C" section.

I placed my nose low to the page, making sure I didn't miss the name. Five pages later I came across "Cullen."

_Anthony Cullen and Linda Cullen. 267 Woodster Avenue, Cambridge_

_ Bradsley and Silvia Cullen. 45 Beachtom Lane, Boston_

_ Carlisle Cullen. 751 Hillside Lane, Winthrop_

I took out a pen and pad, scribbling down the address before racing out into the street to hail a taxi.

"Where to?" The man, with a receding hair line and cigarette hanging from his lips, asked as I slammed close the door. I gave him the address and we were off.

Fifteen minutes later, we were driving through a small coastal town, the hot sun shaded by overcast clouds. A sea worn sign welcomed us to Winthrop, population nineteen-thousand, two-hundred and ninety eight.

We continued driving for several more minutes before the taxi pulled up to a dock.

"Um, sir, I think you have the wrong address." The old dock housed several worn fishing boats and a bait shop that was falling apart.

"Lady, the address you're looking for is out there." He pointed to a lone island a few miles off the coast, where the tip of a lighthouse could be spotted. "My taxi doesn't float to well so this is as far as we can go." I grunted at the man's rudeness but paid my dues and got out.

I walked along the rickey dock, having difficulty staying upright as the boardwalk endlessly swayed.

"Can I help you?" A gravely voice questioned from behind me. I turned to see the epitome of a "sea dog."

The man had stark white hair that traveled along his face, resembling a tan Santa Clause. He wore a yellow rain coat with boots and a hat that matched. In his hand he held a fishing rod and chum.

"Um, I hope so. I'm trying to get out to the island out there. Is there a ferry or anything that goes out there." The man chuckled a dark laugh.

"Lady, you probably don't want to be going out there." What is it with people calling me "lady?" He pushed passed me and boarded a boat named "The Salty Spittoon." Lovely.

"And why not?" I followed after him, earning a glare when I stepped onto his boat.

"Strange things be happenin' out there." I rolled my eyes at his dramatic antics.

I sighed. "Listen, I'll pay you to take me out there. It's just really important that I get there." The man scratched his beard.

"Fifteen dollars."

"Done." I reached into my purse and pulled out the due. The man took the bills then reached out his hand.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya'. My name is Henry." I shook his hand.

"Bella." I smiled.

Henry untied the boat from the dock and we were off. As Henry drove, I took the seat next to him.

"You said strange things happen out there, what kind of things?" I asked skeptically.

"There be a family out there. No one ever sees em', but we all know they're their. Legend goes they've been livin' out there since nineteen-twenty-five. My grandpaps recalls seein' em and he swore they never changed. Inhuman is what he called em'." This old fishing tale sparked my interest.

"If they're not human, what are they?" Henry chuckled a hearty laugh.

"That's the question we've been wonderin' ourselves." The rest of the trip of silent.

Several minutes later we pulled up to finely cared for dock, the wood stained and proportional. A beautiful speed boat laid tied up, the words "Eternal Speed" painted on the butt in gold.

I thanked Henry, who helped me off the boat, and waved goodbye as he disappeared into the vast ocean. I took a deep breath and began my journey, taking a large stone staircase from the docks to a dirt trail that twisted and wound around large oaks and pines until the trees parted, the sea salt whipping my hair.

I came to the edge of the island, a house built along the cliff. The house was entirely made of stone, two stories tall and could probably occupy most of a football field. On the far right of the house towered a lighthouse, looking out onto the vast Atlantic ocean. A white picket fence, worn from years of sea wear. Large bay windows littered almost every inch of the stone walls. The small path wound around the front of the house, leading me to the stained glass door. The front of the house overlooked the rough sea, white waves throwing themselves onto the foundation of the island.

I raised my fist and knocked three times on the door, taking a step back as I waited for someone to answer my calling.

The door opened, revealing a girl, probably only five feet tall, with short, spiky ebony hair. Her complexion and eyes were the same as Edward and Carlisle's.

"Hello." She spoke with an upbeat tone and wide smile.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella Swan. I was wondering if Edward Cullen lived here?" Instead of looking confused or concerned by my question, her smile grew even wider.

"Yes. Come on in. He'll be right down." I politely nodded as I walked into the house, waiting in the foyer.

The ceilings were high, held upright by sturdy, wooden beams. The house was brightly decorated with soft colored walls, not a single curtain shading the windows, allowing the sun, when it was out, to shine right through, and pictures of all shapes, sizes, and themes clinging to the walls.

"I'm Alice by the way." The small pixie danced besides me. I nodded in acknowledgement but was distracted by the green sweater clad man walking down the staircase.

"Bella?" Edward questioned as he reached the last step.

"I'm really sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if I could talk to you a minute." I could see by the look on his face he was going to decline, so I pulled out my negotiation tactic. "I can make it worth while." I felt like pulling a _Godfather _and adding, "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse," but I decided against it.

Edward sighed and disappeared out the front door, motioning me to follow. I tried my best to keep up as he strode across the vast lawn, each blade the perfect shade of green, until he came to a halt at the lighthouse, thrusting open the large, wooden door and ascending the flight of spiral stairs. I climbed the steps as quickly as I could, pausing a moment to regain my breath before joining Edward out on the circular balcony.

"What do you want?" He demanded as I took a spot next to him, leaning against the iron-cast rail.

"I wanted to know if you were coming back." I shouted, trying to be heard over the harsh wind.

"Why?" His tone was harsh, indicating he wanted nothing to do with this meeting.

"Despite what you think, I believe you became Katie's doctor for a reason. I know this sounds crazy, and months ago I would have never even considered anything like this, but I prayed for a miracle, someone to come help us, and then you showed up and out of nowhere Katie wakes up from her coma. I was never one for religion or miracles or any of that, but when your forced to watch your child die, you will try _anything_ to save them. You may think I'm crazy, I don't really care, but I need you to come back." I pleaded, the wind whipping my tears into the salty air.

Edward didn't respond, he kept his golden eyes locked on the stormy horizon.

"I will give you this back." I held up the journal. "I don't know what you are, but that's your secret. I didn't mean to intrude, but how was I to know that some old journal I found at the library would belong to my daughter's doctor. And then the whole incident in the parking garage. I don't know what's going on, but none of that matters. I just need you to come back. Please." My windblown hair stuck to my cheeks, getting trapped in the trails of my tears.

Edward looked at me, sympathy laced in his eyes. He momentarily looked down at the journal, before returning his gaze to me.

"It's not about the journal." He sighed. "You've read it, I would think you would understand. I'm not some angel, Bella. I'm a monster. You said it yourself that you didn't want me treating your daughter after what you read." I internally cursed my own stupidity.

"I was angry. I wanted answers and I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." I apologized, praying he would understand. "Please come back." I pleaded.

"Bella, you deserve to know the truth. I don't want to hurt you or your daughter, but its a possibility. I don't wanting you seeing me as a miracle."

"None of that matters." I shouted.

"Bella," He cool hands cupped my cheeks, assuring my gaze was locked in his, "it does matter. It matters because everything in that journal is true. It is as true now as it was when I wrote it a hundred and forty-one years ago. You wanted answers, so here it is." His eyes flashed out to the black ocean, taking a deep breath, he spoke. "I'm a vampire."

**

* * *

**

**OKAY, SO I UNDERSTAND THE ENDING WAS KINDA CORNY WITH HIM JUST SAYING, "I'M A VAMPIRE." BUT I COULDN'T FIND ANY OTHER WAY TO TELL HER, SO THERE IT IS**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OK! THOUGHTS? COMMENTS? ADVICE?**


End file.
